


Gelled

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Self Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana thought it would be funny. It wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They actually have a gel-ervention for Blaine like Santana suggested in “I Kissed A Girl”

“What’s this?” Blaine asked lowly as he stepped into the room. Instantly, every eye was on him and they all stood, holding paper. 

Well all of them but Kurt, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“We’re here because we love you,” Rachel said slowly, a wide smile on her face. She pressed the palms of her hands together. “We are here to help you.”

“Uh…with what?” Blaine frowned and placed his bag next to the door. 

“This is so stupid. They-“ Kurt let out a muffled gasp as Santana shoved a throw pillow into his face and strode forward with a few clicks of her heels. 

“It’s about the helmet you wear,” she waggled a few fingers near the top of his head and Blaine blinked up at her, confused. “We are not in the 1950’s. We are not gangsters in bad movies. You need to stop gluing your hair down with shoe polish.”

“This is about my hair?” Blaine took a step back.

“We just believe that you have wonderful hair-“

“Majestic curls,” Sam piped in helpfully. 

“Exactly,” Rachel pointed at him as Blaine self-consciously smoothed his hand over his hair. “Lovely curls. You go above and beyond to try to hide them.”

“You pretended to be an ice statue so Britt wouldn’t see you,” Santana sighed. “Of course, when you washed it out you looked like a troll doll-“

“Seriously?” Something flashed in Blaine’s eyes and he glared. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little self conscious about my hair. Maybe it’s something that I don’t like about myself. You all have something you don’t like about yourselves but I’m not about to stage a humiliating  _meeting_  to shove it down your throat.”

“Blaine-“ Kurt stood.

“But we couldn’t do the same thing for you Santana could we?” His voice took on a cruel twist. “I mean the reason you dress like a whore is because you’re so desperate for attention. That’s why you flirt with anything that breathes and why you shoved bags into your breasts. You pathetic and put everyone down in order to make yourself feel better. And…and the rest of you aren’t any better.”

With a final glare, Blaine spun around and stormed out the door. Kurt shoved past a clearly stunned Santana to follow him. 

“Who knew that he had the balls?” Santana let out a clearly fake laugh, feet shuffling slightly. 

—

By the time Blaine came back in, hand in hand with Kurt and eyes red rimmed, most of the group had awkwardly fled back to their apartments. Rachel had hidden away in her room and Santana sat on the couch, ankles crossed. 

“I need to talk to you short stack,” she snapped as soon as they stepped in. 

“I’m really not in the mood right now Santana,” Blaine said softly. 

“Listen-“

“Haven’t you said enough?” Kurt glared, squeezing his fiancé’s hand. 

“No,” Santana wrapped her arms around her stomach. “I just…you were right. I do bring others down to make myself feel better. I thought you were just too nice to fight back.”

“I’m sorry for saying what I did. It wasn’t right,” Blaine shook his head. 

“I started that stupid intervention as a joke, knowing it was mean. I didn’t mean to push you to the edge,” Santana sighed. “I’m just really sorry okay.”

“I’m sorry too,” he gave her a small smile. “You’re kind of a nice person when you try.”

“You’re kind of scary when you try,” she rolled her eyes. “But maybe you could use less gel?  Or a different kind of gel?”

“What?” Blaine frowned and the corners of Kurt’s mouth quirked up. 

“It takes me an hour to curl my hair in the morning. You’re born with these amazing curls and don’t show them off?” She grinned and Blaine’s laugh. “You’d look good is all.”

“Was that hard? Why go through the insanity of planning what you did earlier if you could just say that?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Then I wouldn’t be the Santana Lopez you know and love,” with a wink, Santana swept off to the kitchen. 


End file.
